Unexpected Visit
by Kathryn Ashleighh x
Summary: "Where are they Gin, he said they'd be here..." harry looked around the empty corridor for the 5th time and panicked. soo basically Harry and Ginny get sent back in time to the marauders era to warn Lily and James.. full summary inside. HP/GW LE/JP
1. Chapter 1: Now or Never

**A/N: IYYUUUUURRRRR :D really exsited about this fanfic :) **

**Basic story line: Harry and Ginny Have Used the Time Turner to go back intime to see harrys perants in there last year of hogwarts and warn them of somthing big thats going to happen that year.. cant say too much without giving it away sooooo gunnah shush now :) really hope you enjoy it, was orriginally ment to be a one shot but loved writing it sooooo going to carry it on.. p.s sorriiee bout the spelling im dyslexsic soo cut me some slack people :) soo yeahh think thats about it... ummm... Enjoy :D **

**Unexpected visit**

"Where are they Gin, he said they'd be here..." harry looked around the empty corridor for the 5th time and panicked. Dumbledore had said they would be here, he went through the information in his head once more: 7th floor corridor, 11:15pm, on their way to the astrology tower. He looked around once more then turned to face his girlfriend.

"Relax Harry its only 11:10, they'll be here soon" she said while placing a hand gently on his arm, understanding his nervousness. "Remember as much as you want to, we can't tell them too much about the future. Keep it brief and don't say last names." They were stood slightly hidden from view behind a pillar when the first heard the 2 voices.

"James, please! If you only moved your hand from my eyes I would be able to walk a lot easier and not trip you up as much"

A small chuckle could be heard "Well now Evans I can't do that, for that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it, and I know how much you love surprises" the second voice was heavily layered with sarcasm.

"You know if I could see you and you weren't the only thing stopping me from falling flat on my face I'd hit you right now" the female voice replied

"I know" came the other voice, even though harry couldn't see them he could hear the smile in the man's voice

Harry's breath court in his throat, this was it. He was finally going to see what they were like, finally get to see- he couldn't even finish the sentence without feeling a jolt in his system, weather it was fear or excitement he couldn't tell.

The two people stopped walking abruptly "someone's here" the man's voice said quietly. The female gasped and reached for her wand.

"Who's there!" called out the man's voice. Harry felt Ginny Squeeze his hand, he looked down at her 'it's now or never' she mouthed at him.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the pillar followed closely by an unsure looking Ginny. He looked up and standing there both looking alert and slightly confused were the 17year old versions of Lily and James Potter.

"Ummm... Harry." was all harry could manage. Despite her wariness Ginny rolled her eyes at this.

"Surname? Ah and in Gryffindor I see, so why don't I recognise you, harry?" the voice of James Potter sounded confident but still a little unsure. Lily said nothing only looked at harry with eyes filled with confusion.

"Harry. Harry Pot-" he was stopped by Ginny slapping his arm "Ow! What was that for Gin" harry exclaimed snapping out of his shock.

"Remember what Dumbledore said no surnames!" she hissed quietly but not quiet enough that they didn't hear her.

"Dumbledore?" exclaimed James's voice full of surprise and confusion

"Oh hell" said Ginny and banged her head on Harry's Shoulder "Now were for it"

**Hope Yuuh Enjoyed The First Chappiiieeee :D please review and let me know what you thought of it :) **

**i'll take good or bad comments,, it only improves my future writing right? **

**much loveee**

**kat xx**


	2. Chapter 2: We're Offically Doomed

**Why Hello There :) heres chapter 2 :) hope you like it.. thanks for all the great reviews i've had soo far.. it really makes my day when i get good reviews or even just an email saying someone has subscribed to my story etc** **:D im easly pleased :P soo yeahh heres chapter 2 ENJOY!**

Unexpected visit – Chapter 2

"Dumbledore?" James asked again more loudly "as in _the _AlbusDumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School?"

"Is there any other?" Ginny said looking up from Harry's shoulder.

"Hmmm suppose not but ho- "who are you?" if Harry hadn't seen her lips move then he doubted no one would have herd Lily Evan's small voice. James and Ginny stopped talking and looked at her with weary eyes "who are you?" she asked again "why are you here? Why do I feel like I know you?" these questions followed her voice growing more distant as if she was talking more to herself than anyone else.

"Umm... Harry..." Harry said again looking into her confused face. Something inside him was shouting at him, yearning for him to tell her who he was, it was ripping him apart to look into those emerald eyes the exact shade of his and not have her recognise him or even know him for that matter, or him to be able to tell her who he was. What was the point in sending him back in time to warn them if he couldn't even tell them the basic things about himself without having the fear of possibly changing the future? How would they even begin to believe them and trust them if they had to lie right from the beginning? But another part didn't want to even look at her, all these years of not having parents, not even knowing what they look like apart from old photos. Why should now be any different? It will only make it harder to say goodbye when the time comes. These thoughts continued to wiz round his head making him dizzy and more confused than he ever thought possible.

"I think they got that bit, Harry" Ginny's voice pulled him out of the confusing dizziness and back into the real world... well as close as he could get while he was in a different era to his own. James snorted at this statement but tried unsuccessfully to turn it into a cough, with a look from lily he fell silent. This resulted in Ginny to start to laugh despite her nervousness. But quickly fell silent with the same look from Harry in which Lily had just given James. James was just about to point out this similar exchange when Lily's Voice cut across him:

"Anyway" she said snapping out of her trance and putting her 'Head Girl' voice on. James noticed this sudden change of mood and stood up a bit straighter also putting his 'Head Boy' attitude on and looked at Lily with weary eyes waiting for what she was about to say. "I've been thinking, and your obviously not from this time or whatever so I suggest that we all go back to the heads dorm and you can tell us everything without the risk of any of us getting court with a result of probably me and James losing our badges and you been sent to Azkaban or something way over the top like that." And without another word she turned on her heal and started back down the corridor in which they had been walking up half an hour earlier with no possible idea that something like this would spoil their night.

When none of the others had moved, including James, Lily Evans stopped walking at turn round to face them now several metres apart.

"Well are you coming or are you going to wait her till morning to get court?" she called to them and continued walking again, James snapped out of his day dream he'd been having while staring at the flame of red hair rippling down Lily Evans' back as she walked and hurried after her shooting nervous glances over his shoulder at Harry and Ginny who had started to walk down the corridor after the others "We just got told" Muttered Ginny to Harry who rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh and I mean everything" came Lily Evans' voice from the end of the corridor where she and James were waiting for them. This time it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "We're officially doomed" she said slightly nervous now. They continued walking in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were their shoes on the hard stone floor and the odd portrait moving around in their sleep or complaining at Lily for having her wand lit. They had nearly reached the portrait hole now and could here lily saying the password to the painting of an over talkative night on a midnight black horse.

"This did not go the way I expected it too" Sighed Harry more to himself than anyone else. Ginny gave him a small smile and reached for his hand squeezed it once silently comforting him then followed harry threw the portrait hole, into the heads dorm common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooooooo there yahh go :) hope it made sence and you enjoyed reading it.. stayed up till quarter to midnight writing this for you all.. (dont you feel loved xd) erm. .again sorry about the spelling/gramma mistakes i was tired lol (: just got back of my holiday from centerparcs was amazing shame about the no tinterweb thoo :L**

**right im going on and on now sooo i'll let you go read some other story or something :) **

**once again thats for the reviews erm.. yeahh going now..**

**bu-byee **

**much love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Potter Or Porter?

**A/N:Hellooo there :) thank you soo much for all the posertive reviews I LOVE YOU ALL! ahh can just feel the love on this page :) right coz i love you all soo much ive fianlly i know its been ages but ive finally writen chapter 3 soooo ow all my exams are out of the way i can finally concentraite on my writing :) SOOOOOO here's chapter**** 3 ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: <span>'well that could have gone better.. and worse"

"So" started Lily Evans once they'd all taken their seats in the heads dorm common room, she looked at all of them in turn, even James potter who had seated himself to her right slight behind her.

"Let's start with the most basic questions first: I want your_ full_ name"- she looked at Harry specifically, emphasizing the 'full' part-"Age and blood status, not that that really matters but I'm curious" she turned round to give James a quick look to make sure she'd covered everything, he nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile then she continued

"Right" she said looking at Ginny "You first"

"Umm... I'm" Ginny cleared her throat and started again.

"My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am 16 years old and I am a pure blood" she finished looking slightly relieved that no comments were name about her last name- or at least that's what she thought.

"A Weasley eh?" said James unexpectedly from the corner of the room "are you related to Arthur by any chance? Cousin etc?"

"Something like that" Ginny answered smiling slightly.

"And what about you? Harry wasn't it?" James said turning to Harry after returning Ginny's smile.

"Umm... I'm Harry?" It sounded more of a question than an answer and did not go down too well with Lily.

"Well we gathered that much but Harry who?" she said a little impatiently. Harry looked at Ginny for help as Lily Was getting more and more impatient.

"Oh just tell them Harry! It's the only way they will believe us!" Ginny practically yelled at him she was that nervous.

"Umm... ok" Harry took a deep breath and looked directly at Lily Praying she would believe him. "My name is harry potter- "Hang on did you say Potter or Porter?" James interrupted looking slightly confused

"Potter" Harry, Ginny and Lily all replied, earning an even more confused look from James.

"Anyway" Harry continued as if he wasn't interrupted "As I said my name is Harry Potter, I am 18 years old- it was my birthday on Halloween and I'm a pure blood."

"Ok good, now we know more about you we can get on to the more important things" Lily continued smiling slightly. "Like maybe where you're from because you're obviously not from here"

Harry looked at Ginny silently begging her too explain instead of him, unfortunately he was unsuccessful, when Ginny replied with a look that clearly stated 'they're your parents not mine- so get on with it'

Taking another deep breath, again harry looked striate at Lily and began..

"I'm Harry Potter, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley we are from the future" he paused waiting for the explosion from either Lily or James when he did not whiteness such he carried on "Dumbledore sent us back in time to warn you about something that happened and changes our future but now we've just found out we've come here too early and we're stuck here till Wednesday and it's only Saturday night and we can't tell you anything to do with what we were meant to tell you because it's too early and hasn't even happened yet and we don't want to change the future anymore and it's all just going as wrong as Merlin in a frilly bright pink thong !" Harry stopped to catch his breath and hope to Merlin he hadn't said anything he shouldn't.

Mean while despite her nervousness Ginny couldn't help laughing so hard tears streamed down her face "Oh Harry" she said between giggles momentarily forgetting where she was "that definitely beats Ron's Saggy Left- "DON'T WANT TO KNOW" Lily shouted cutting across what Ginny was going to say, she didn't want to hear about anyone's saggy left whatever, she'd just eaten.

"Anyway" James continued skipping lightly over the subject "So let me get this right- you're from the future, you have important stuff to warn me and Lils about but can't tell us yet because it's going to mess up your future and you say your surnames Potter? Soo just out of interest who's kid are you? Charlie's or Anna's or even someone I don't even know from my family?"

"Umm... Nether I really can't tell you because 1 I'm not aloud and 2 because it will make it harder to go..." Harry stopped hoping he hadn't given too much away.

"What harry means is that he doesn't have much family back home so meting you- part of his family here now makes him feel less isolated and less alone. Isn't that right Harry?" Ginny cut in before Lily could ask what he meant by that. "But yeah that's all true"

"...ok, well I'm glad we know more about it now and its put my mind to rest, also I don't know about anyone else but I'm knackered soo I'm going to hit the sack, you coming Lils?" James Potter said attempting to save the two teens from Lily's 20 Questions.

"Soo you're not going to turn us in?" ask Ginny in a small voice silently praying.

"No" said Lily kindly surprising everyone – including herself. "I think we all jus t need some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning. You will stay here tonight; go through the door on your right, 3rd door to your left there is a spare room you may sleep there tonight, I will send Daisy with some food in 10mins, Goodnight" and with that she turned and followed James up the stair case that lead up to the dorm rooms.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment and then smiled.

"Well that could have gone better and worse" Ginny said smiling as she took Harry's hand as they walked towards the door Lily had pointed out.

"Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly feeling happier.

"...yeah?"

"You know if there are bunk beds? I'm soo sleeping in the top bunk" she said giving him a mischievous smile

"Fight you for it" Came Harry's reply

"Bring it" and with that Harry picked Ginny up fireman style and carried her the rest of the way while she Squealed at him to 'put her down or she'd hex his toes off'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooo there yahh go chapter 3 ... let me know what you think it will only take you like 2mins to click on that little review button and tell me what you thought.. .coz yuuh lovee me :)) anyhoooo hope you enjoyed it, i found this chapter the hardest to write because this is were the story takes 1 of 3 paths i planned soo yeahh did find it hard but hopefully the lengh makes up of it :) **

**untill next time**

**much loveee **

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The War

**A/N:Hellloooo :) this took me a while to writee but i hope you can see the thought that went into it... i even got my mum to read it threw soo it should all make sence etc :) sooo yeahhh enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The war<p>

Harry awoke confused for a split second then remembered where he was and why he was laid on the bottom bunk in a room that he did not recognise.

"Ginny?" the moment the thought crossed his mind he sat up, put on his glasses and started to look around the room for her. When there was no answer he stood up and looked onto the top bunk Ginny had previously slept in. After much negotiation and fighting she had won the top bunk, and had celebrated it for at least 10 minutes before harry threw his pillow at her and, still giggling to herself, she settled into the familiar feel of the bed and quickly fell asleep after a long day.

Harry was starting to panic now.

He reached for his clothes quickly dressed and hurried out of the door towards the heads common room.

"Ginny!" he called again as he hurried down the passage way that connected the spare room to the common room.

"In here Harry" Came Ginny's voice. The amount of relief that flooded through Harry's body was incredible. He ran the rest of the way never wanting to be parted from her; he picked her up and spun her around - the relief taking over his body. Then he put her down and kissed her with so much passion they were both breathless by the time they broke apart in need of oxygen.

"Wow" breathed Ginny slightly flushed "Can you greet me that way every morning?" she laughed but then turned serious "What's wrong Harry?"

"I...I... I didn't know where you were, I thought I'd lost you Gin," he said breathlessly.

"Oh Harry," she sighed, "you could never lose me, you're stuck with me now." She smiled up at him, kissed him once more then walked back to the armchair she had previously been occupying.

Harry had not noticed up until this point that there was another person in the room, another redhead to be exact. Lily Evans looked at the pair and smiled; silently reassuring them she didn't find the exchange between them at all embarrassing or weird for her.

Harry stepped around the chair Ginny had just sat back down in and faced Lily smiling shyly.

"Err...sorry about that..." he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around the room - looking at anything but the 17year old version of his mother in front of him. So this was what it was like to be caught kissing someone in front of your parents. Sensing Harry's awkwardness Ginny decided to carry on the conversation she was having earlier with Lily about different spells and charms.

"So anyway as I was saying, I don't know the full extent of the spell but as far as I've seen it can protect for up to 15 minutes during a duel, even when your firing other spells round it. As long as you keep your concentration it should stay strong enough."

"I see..." Lily Evans' face was pure concentration while she was listening to Ginny explain the basics of a spell they had just learnt in charms class: 'Protago' a protecting spell. "...and have you even had to use this spell other than in practice classes?" Harry and Ginny exchanged a look which Lily didn't miss.

"Am I missing something?" she asked

"It's just we have had to use it numerous times before, but it's about the future so we don't want to give too much away," answered Ginny awkwardly, obviously kicking herself for saying it.

"To be honest Gin," Harry started looking out the window with a look on his face that showed he was thinking hard about what he was going to say next, "I don't really see what harm it can do because it kind of ties in with what we need to tell them anyway... Just don't mention names."

"You sure?" Ginny asked unsure herself "you should tell them though, I'll only slip up again." she grimaced at the memory of the day before when she'd said Dumbledore's name.

"Ok." Harry took a deep breath and sat down on the chair to Ginny's right, leaving a chair between himself and Lily.

"There was a war, a war that had been going on for about 5 years before I was born – we:-meaning me and Gin- have literally grown up surrounded by fear and constant insecurity, even in the muggle world things weren't right... Then about a year and a half ago it got as bad as it could get. There was a big blood thirsty battle right here at Hogwarts." At this point James Potter had come downstairs having heard the whole of what had just been said. He nodded good morning at them all, and then sat in the chair between Harry and Lily... nodding once more for Harry to continue.

"Within this war, ancient magic was recalled- even unheard of magic was used. Lives were lost. Friends, peers, family..." he stopped at this point because silent tears were streaming down Ginny's face. Harry gently wiped one away then held her hand reassuringly and continued. "Everyone found it so hard to continue when the war ended, especially those who had lost loved ones, but we did it. We survived! We kept fighting and we live to not disappoint those who weren't as lucky..." Harry stopped again. This time not because he had to, but because he couldn't continue. Faces flashed in his mind uncontrollable and unstoppable; Colin, Tonks, Lupin, Fred... soon he also had tears littering his face- too caught up in his memories to speak.

"It was awful," her voice was barely a whisper. "All the pain. It was unbearable – the only thing we had was hope and sometimes that didn't seem enough." Ginny looked at James and Lily - whose green eyes were shining from silent tears. "But we've said too much. We have said all we can till Tuesday night, then and only then can we will tell you everything."

"We understand" was all James said.

The subject was then dropped from conversation but not from any of their minds. Lily and James now felt more respect for them... they weren't just a couple of kids who had come back in time to say something then pop back to their own time like nothing had happened. Now they knew the tiniest bit of what they had gone through, they now understood why they were constantly on edge, yet so strong. They were heroes. Anyone who survived even a fraction of what they had been through was a hero in their eyes.

"So," started Harry making them all jump - breaking the thoughtful silence between them all. They had all been silently digesting what they had just been discussing.

Harry knew they were bursting with questions but he was eager to change the subject. "What's happening today?"

At this question James potter smiled.

"You're going to meet the Marauders!" He answered, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soooooooooooooooooooooo what chaa think? let me know.. hope i got the emotion right nd all that Jazz **

**next chanpter will have the rest of the Marauders in... aspechally Moody Just for yuuh Heinz (if your reading this :) )**

**untill next time.. feel free to review- it makes me smile :) **

**Ging xx (yeahh i have a new nickname - im ginger at the moment if you hadnt guessed...)**

:)


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting of the Marauders

**A/N: Helllllllooooooooo,, first let me apologise- yet again for the late update when ever i wrote it, it really didnt seem right :/ but its here now sooo its allll good (:i've also been busy with my new youtube channel- Info on my Profile Page- cheak it out :D soo yeahh as always hopee you like it.. BOOM!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Unexpected Visit: Chapter 5 – the meeting of the marauders<span>

A shiver of Excitement ran down Harry's spine, He would finally get to see them; he had heard so much about them from others – some things maybe not so good things but still to see them all together! That's when the nerves kicked it, it felt like a stone had just been dropped at his feet yet got there through his body. Did he really want to meet them, after only just getting over their deaths? It was meeting his parents all over again. At this point James was looking at him expectantly.

"Great" he managed in a choked voice trying to cover up his nerves.

"You ok, Harry?" Lily asked in a worried voice, her face covered in concern.

"Yeah, Fine" He choked out again "Just need to lie down"

"Ok, but don't be too long, I've told the guys to come round in about 20 minutes" came James excited voice from somewhere far off.

"Ok" said Harry as he walked back to the dorm.

20 minutes later Harry found himself being shaken awake by Ginny – He dint remember falling asleep or even closing his eyes for that matter. All he remembered was laying down and not even attempting to stop the tears that flowed. Suddenly Ginny's voice pulled him back into reality

"For Merlin's sake harry! I know you've just woken up but you're never usually this bad- here put this on and get up! They'll be here in about 2 mins"

Harry was momentarily confused as she continued to rant, and then remembrance hit him. It hit him so hard, like being punched not once but ten times over in his stomach.

"Gin?" Harry managed weakly as his head continued to pound and spin

"Yeah Harry?" Ginny turned back round to face him having just been rearranging some random papers nervously on the table

"I'm scared" just those two little words brought a new wave of emotions and he understood just had true those 2 words really were- why was it worse meeting the marauders than his parents? Was it because he had not actually met his parents therefore not felt as strongly and as nervous as he did now? Was there no bond between himself and his parents as there was between him and his god farther? His father's best friend?

He was starting to lose coordination now as he tried to sand and look at his girlfriend who was now looking at him nervously

"Harry, Harry!" came Ginny's voice "Harry! Look at me Hun, I know you're scared and I know you really don't want to do this but you've got to trust me on this one. Sure I don't know fully how you are feeling but I promise you it will be ok. Harry you've got to get a hold of yourself – you Can't go out there and face them like this they'll know instantly that something's wrong and you know as well as I do that they can't know yet – it's too soon and it could change the entire wizarding world's future, including our own!-"Ginny broke off as she heard voices in the room. "come on Harry, its time." As she took his hand and lead him into the common room.

As they walked into the room Harry noticed that Lily wasn't there, she must have gone up to the dorm to get a book or something. As he continued looking round the room he saw 3 men stood by the fire all talking and laughing about some unheard joke. Harry was in awe of them, his farther looking as handsome as ever, then Sirius Black standing on his left with such a confident vibe radiating off of him as he arrogantly flicked his hair out of his eyes as he laughed with the others. To his left was a slightly smaller, lankier yet still quite muscular male with sandy brown hair shielding his eyes, even by never meeting Remus Lupin before Harry could tell that he was less confident more quite, bookish rather than sporty, yet looking so care free as he laughed with the others. They hadn't noticed Harry and Ginny stood in the door way yet, and Ginny had been oddly quiet since they stepped out of the room. He was about to ask her if she was ok when the portrait swung open again and in walked Lily with annoyance carved into her face while she lead another small, Plump, weedy man into the room.

Harry's blood boiled as he looked upon the cowardly face of the traitor. The betrayer. Peter Pettigrew...

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DDDDDUUUUUMMMMM<strong> :P

**A/N: sooooooooo what chaa think? let me know, reviews are muchly (yeah thats a word :P ) apreshated (grrr still cant spell that word) and i do reply to any msg./ reviews asahp (as soon as humanly possible) sooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeahh think thats it, thankyou again my luurrvvllyyy suscribers/favourates/alerters :D **

**Ging xxxx**


	6. AN: Please read x

**Just a little note for you all out there... **

**First off i'd like to say im sorry for not updating in ages.. my life has been completely crazy.. but im not here to give you a sob story..**

**You'll- hopefully- be happy to know i am continuing this story so please dont give up hope! i have 2 math gcse exams and an english litt exam over the next two weeks so i am going to be revising like crazy but by thursday19th there should be the next chapter of this up.. and also some new one shots on my ' A moment like this' Lily and James one shots..**

**Once again i am sorry but dont give up home on me- i have a few ideas up my sleves :) **

**which i think you'll like...**

**T hankyou again if your still out there **

***looks around hopefully*  
><strong>

**Until then my dear Friends, **

**Kathryn x**


	7. Chapter 6: Call Me Remi One More Time

**A/N: Hhhheeeeellllllllooooooooo.. hope your all still out there.. finally i know! the next chapter of Unexpected Visit! *Que yays!* soooooooo yeahhhh hope you enjoy it.. dont forget to check out my other fan fic one shots "A moment like this" Pure fluff of James and Lily Flower. :) sorry im ranting im just excited for you all to read it :D i'll cyahh down there when you've read it! VVVV**

* * *

><p>Unexpected Visit- Chapter 6<p>

Harry stood there unable to more- his body numb, his eyes flames. A burning man. Peter Pettigrew on the other hand twitched and fidgeted under Harry's burning glare, looking at lily for help. But Lily wasn't looking at Peter, she was looking curiously at Harry, wondering why on earth he was looking at Peter with so much hatred. Not that she was bothered by it- just curious.

Harry's insides were burning the flames licking his insides he was going to snap, any minute and he'd lash out- knocking the rat to the floor punching and kicking, screaming at him, making him hurt the way he's hurt all these years. Any minute now, he could feel it.

Just the James Potter cleared his throat awkwardly, startling Harry knocking him out of his burning like state. Harry turned to look at James, all traces of the burning man gone.

"Umm... so Pad, Moony, wormy this is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter – the ones I told you about.

"Hey, I'm Sirius _lee_ Black" smirked Sirius as he sauntered over to them shaking Harry's hand and smiling at Ginny whiles flicking the hair out of his eyes again with a swift movement of his head. Ginny stifled a giggle as James; Lily & Remus all rolled their eyes at his attempt at humour. "Hey! Just breaking the ice" he cried in protest as he saw the others rolled their eyes.

"Ey Pads you know what else breaks the ice"grinned James at his best friend"20 ton penguins!" they both shouted together as they collapsed in fits of laughter after Sirius' impression of a penguin breaking ice.

"Err guys..." came Remus Lupin's voice from over the laughter. He sighed "looks like I'm introducing myself then" he said smiling – as he smiled Harry felt a ball of sadness melt over his heart. He looked so carefree, so young, so happy, compared to the Remus he knew and lost- harry shook those thoughts out of his head as he was attempting to remain positive. "Remus Lupin, nice to finally meet you Harry, Ginny" he said as he too shook Harry's hand and smiled at Ginny who waved in return. "Sorry about them too... hang on" and with that he turned back round the sofas walked towards the two boys still in fits of not very manly like giggles."_Aguamenti"_said Remus as a jet of water shot out of the end of his wand completely soaking the two still giggling Gryffindor's.

"WHAT THE HELL REMI!" cried Sirius "MY HAIR!" he screamed as he attempted to save his hair from the damage of the water.

"Call me Remi again and it will be a lot worse than water that I cast at you!" growled Remus looking at Sirius seriously (A/N: heheheh Sirius seriously)

"So yeah" Choked James as he got to his feet casting a quick drying charm on himself then Sirius. "Remus, Sirius" he said pointing to each one in turn who waved "and that over there that just came in is Peter Pe-"ttigrew" finished Harry for him. All 5 of them (minus Ginny) looked taken back when harry knew his name.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky Guess, I guess... we did our research before we came" smiled Ginny as Harry went quite.

"Oh ok then... so Erm... there you have it the marauders!" James said proudly.

"Durr" came Lily's voice from the kitchen as she grabbed a crate of Butter Bears. James jumped when he saw her lugging the heavy crate "Hey, hey, hey I'll get that" lily looked slightly annoyed but smiled anyway "Thank you James" she said then gave him a kiss, causing jams to nearly drop the crate.

Lily turned to smile at Harry and Ginny she was about to say something when her gaze shifted and something caught her eye. Her eyes darkened "Just go Peter, if you have to just go don't just sneak off when no one's looking" she snapped to him as he squeaked and took off out the common room door "what a rat!" muttered lily to herself. Harry caught Ginny's eye but looked away quickly.

Now smiling again Lily motioned Harry and Ginny over towards the sofas next to the fire where the marauders had sat down and were talking again. Lily sat on James right on the sofa and the other two marauders were occupying 2 out of the 3 chairs left. Harry let Ginny sit on the chair before dropping down onto the floor in front of her resting his head on her knees staring into the fire, feeling the most relaxed he'd felt since getting here .

"Hey Remi look!" exclaimed Sirius suddenly after 2 hours of quiet chatter among everyone, pulling Harry out of his day dream. "Don't you think Harry looks like a mini James apart from the eyes? Looks same as Lily's eyes and get this. He's even got a red haired Girlfriend as well!"

Harry and Ginny both tensed. Did they really have to revile their true identities already, was it too early? Would the plan still work? Harry and Ginny looked at each other- Ginny took Harry's hands as everyone stared at him...

"Padfoot?" came Remus's voice quiet and calm. "Call me Remi one more time?" And with that the attention was off them as Remus chased Sirius around the room. Harry and Ginny both relaxed agai . The comment was forgotten by all but one.

Lily Evans sat on the sofa deep in thought looking at Harry.

Harry looked at the teenage version of his mother, their eyes connected; both exact replicas of each others.

Her eyes copied into his.

Something clicked within her.

She knew who he was...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: eeeeeeeeeeeee soooooo do tell what you thought.. :D **  
><strong>quite happy with this chapter.. took me a while but its there ^^ probably wont update till next friday-saturday-sunday- monday time because i have 2 exasm this week soooo i'll be revising my butt off... any hoo hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait.. thankyou also for staying with the story it means alot! :)<strong>

**untill next timeeee**  
><strong>much loveee <strong>  
><strong>katt xx<strong>


End file.
